Always or Never
by Miss-Ginny-Potter
Summary: Evelyn Rose and Hidie Call had been the most popular girls since 7th grade. They had everything you could imagine: The latest cell phones, the perfect boyfriends, and the most perfects faces that Nikki Storm had ever seen. You would have never believed th


Evelyn Rose and Hidie Call had been the most popular girls since 7th grade. They had everything you could imagine: The latest cell phones, the perfect boyfriends, and the most perfects faces that Nikki Storm had ever seen. You would have never believed that in Pre-K to 6th grade, they were BFF's. Not so much anymore…

Nikki laid down on the grass and stared at the clouds. When she was younger, she would lay in the same spot, mesmerized by the clouds hours at a time. She would point out clouds shaped like rabbits, dogs, and anything else she could find. Now, she lay there to escape. To escape the world of school, popularity, and to calm her mind. Ever since she had started middle school, life had been hectic. Suddenly, she was at the bottom of the food chain. She was no longer popular, liked by boys, or even getting good grades. She agreed with herself. _My life is officially going down the drain._

She lay there for a few more minutes, emptying her mind. Finally, she got up and walked back inside her house and into the kitchen. She passed her families' personal chef, Victoria, and opened the refrigerator. She was starving. On the bottom shelf, there were oranges, apples, and mangos stacked on top of each other. She grabbed an orange and said nicely,

"Victoria? Would you please peel this orange for me?"

"Of course, Miss Nikki," was Victoria's response. She took the orange, opened a drawer, pulled out a peeler, and proceeded to take the skin off of the orange.

"Thank you very much, Victoria," Nikki said, taking the un-peeled orange.

She walked off, orange in one hand, slippers in the other. Carefully before taking a step onto the carpet, she put down the slippers and tenderly put each foot into each of them. Nikki walked up the stairs and into her room. She turned on her laptop, laid down on her bed, and waited for it to load. As soon as it was finished, she logged into her 'Starstruck' IMing account and waited for somebody to contact her. Finally, after about 5 minutes, someone sent her something. It was Hidie.

Cheer-Gurl: So, look what the cat dragged in.

Nikki responded saying,

LovelyStar: There's no need 2 b rude, Hidie.

Cheer-Gurl: Whatevs. My point is that ur invited to Evelyn's party. It's a boy/girl party. An invite is needed 2 get in. U should b getting 1 later 2day.

Before Nikki got the chance to respond, Hidie has logged off.

"That's just great…" Nikki mumbled to herself.

"What's _just great_, honey?" Nikki's mom came in and sat herself on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, not much, mom," Nikki said, hurriedly exiting her message Hidie had sent her, "I was just invited to Evelyn's birthday party."

"That's great!" Nikki's mom said, "Maybe now you two can become friends again!"

"Mom, that's not going to happen," Nikki said, shutting off her laptop.

"Why not?" Her mom asked.

"Well, first of all because she's way popular now. Second, she hates me. Third, I don't want to be popular again. Besides, she has another friend, her name is Hidie," Nikki said, catching her breath.

"So? Can't a person have more that on best friend?" Her mom asked. _She just does not get it._

"Mom, we are never going to be friends again. That's just how it's going to be. I don't like her, and she doesn't like me. All right? I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but this is how it is." Nikki said, only saying that last part because she knew she had over-done it a bit.

"Well, then, if she hates you, why did she invite you to her party?" Nikki's mom said.

"I really don't know. But, if you could be so kind, would you please leave me alone for a bit?" She asked, ever so nicely.

"Okay," her mom said, getting up and flattening her bed sheets, "I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

"Thanks," Nikki said. Her mom left the room. But, she knew that what she had said wasn't true. She _did_ want to be popular, and she knew it. She loved the admiration of the girls and guys at her school. She loved the feeling of every girl looking up to her for fashion advice. She loved being the center of attention. But especially getting whatever she wanted.


End file.
